Counting On you
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: Sookie comes to realize she has feelings for Eric. She knows she could count on him to protect her. But what happens when he has to count on her to protect him? Rated T for now, if I continue it. Not the amnesia storyline . During "She's Not There."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know, this is supposed to be season 3 **_**and**_** 4, but it'll only be season 4! Don't worry, I'll have **_**Big mistakes **_**updated next week!**

**Chapter 1**

Sookie stood on her porch looking at the man that had bought chaos into her life. Even though it's been a year to Bill, it had only been a couple of hours to her. The emotional wounds were still fresh and she couldn't trust herself to be alone with Bill anymore, not after all he's done and lied about.

He used her, betrayed her and manipulated her into falling in love with him…_how could she forgive him?_ The vampire she could _possibly _trust was Eric.

"Forgive me…I know I'm not welcomed. I've not felt your presence for over a year." Bill said sadly.

"Well… I'm fine Bill." Sookie said, eyeing Bill warily. She wasn't surprised he _still _cared about her even though she hated him and didn't want to see him again.

"You were with Claudine?" Bill asked suspiciously. Sookie almost gave herself away looking surprised, but she quickly regained her composure.

"That's none of your business Bill. What I do or who I'm with is not your concern. We aren't together anymore!" Sookie said to Bill, sounding irritated.

"Sookie, for over twelve months I have felt so empty…I thought…you had died." Bill said sadly looking down at his feet. With her mind, she felt another void approaching her house. Her heart sped up when she realized who it was.

"I knew you weren't dead…" Eric said, as he showed up in her front yard approaching her front porch. "I never lost hope." Eric said, looking straight at Sookie.

"Eric, not now! Don't you have an obligation at Fangtasia?" Bill said to Eric.

"I don't think so." Eric retorted.

"I believe you do…" Bill interrupted.

"Pam can handle it…" Eric interjected.

"I specifically asked you…" Bill replied.

"I appreciate your concern, but we're fine thank you…"

"Eric GO!" Bill shouted to Eric angrily. Sookie rolled her eyes watching them both bicker like little children.

_And they're supposed to be wise and ancient_.

"No!" Sookie yelled. Bill looked back at Sookie in shock, while Eric just smiled at her…smugly, that is.

"Eric can stay if he wants…I don't really trust being alone with you, Bill. After what's happened between you and me, I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore." Sookie said. Bill had a pissed, then pained expression on his face. Eric, however, looked gleeful.

Eric Northman, the blonde, Viking vampire that has been truthful with her from the beginning. He's lied to her as well, but at least he had the decency and balls to come clean right after. Unlike _Bill, _who was forced to tell the truth and maybe wasn't planning on telling the truth at all.

Eric saved her whenever he could, even if she disapproved the way he did it. He even tried to warn her about Bill. Obviously, she should have trusted Eric since Dallas. If she had, she maybe would've been saved from getting hurt and betrayed.

She's been gone for over a year; she couldn't imagine the things Eric did to find her.

"Well, you heard the lady Bill. I will stay." Eric said to Bill grinning.

"Sookie I need to talk to you…in _private._" Bill said, ignoring Eric.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Eric! Besides, how can I ever trust you again? You manipulated me, used me…our relationship from the beginning was a lie! How can I trust if we're alone you won't just snatch me up and lock me up from everyone…claiming you're trying to _protect _me? I'm sorry Bill, but it'll be a while before I trust you again." Sookie said her accent thick with emotion.

Bill looked as if he'd been slapped. He looked down at his shoes, then back to Sookie again. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry." He said sadly, zooming off to his house at vampire speed.

She was left alone with Eric, who was staring at her with longing. They both stood there staring at each other, until finally Eric broke the silence.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly. She saw an emotion flicker in his eyes…it looked like_ love? _She looked at him, wondering if she could tell him where she's been. She was about to answer him when she heard something buzzed. Eric took his phone out of his pocket and read the text message from Pam. He cursed to himself, hating Pam for interrupting this moment.

"Apparently I have to go. But understand this, everyone who claim's to love you…your friends, your brother…even Bill Compton, they all gave up on you…I…Never…Did…nice paint." Eric said smiling, running off at vampire speed.

She smiled to herself, she had a feeling he was going to be back soon.

_Looking forward to it._

She felt she could always count on Eric.

**Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Morning, afternoon, or evenin'! I'm pleased with all my reviews and I thank you for them! So, of course this is Season 4, I'm still gonna curse Eric (but not amnesia Eric, or turning him into a human…it's been played out!)! ;) **

**I'm glad you like where I'm taking this story. So my kiddies, sit back, and enjoy the ride! BTW, I don't own characters of TB. CH and AB do!**

**Chapter 2**

When Eric had left Sookie's home, he was disappointed that he had to leave.

_Oh I'll be back soon enough._

He had expected her to fall back into Compton's arms after being gone for so long. His heart swelled with happiness when she said she could trust Eric more than Bill. He was beaming at her when she insisted that he stay.

_Why the change of heart though? _He thought while he flew back to Fangtasia.

When he landed in the parking lot, he sped through the employee entrance wondering what could have possibly been so important that Pam had interrupted his moment with Sookie. He could smell a witch in the bar area. He walked into his office, noticed Pam sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Master, there is a witch in the bar who wishes to speak with you. She says it's important." Pam said, bored.

"Is this what you text me for? An audience with a witch? This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Eric said, annoyed.

"She says it's area business." She said, not going into further detail. Eric rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Fine. Send her in." He said coldly. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to Sookie. Pam left at vampire speed and came back in with a woman. She was tall, with frizzy brown hair, green eyes and dressed like a witch on Halloween. Eric narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what to expect.

"My name is Marnie. I have come here to make a business proposition for you." She said, staring at Eric with confidence.

He looked at her for a moment, and nearly roared with laughter. He couldn't believe this witch had any nerve to come in his place of business, making demands or proposals. He decided to humor her.

"And what exactly is this proposition?" he said, trying to keep the humor out of his voice and failing. She smiled at him seductively (or tried to) and licked her lips sloppily. It looked disgusting.

"Why Mr. Northman, it's so simple. My proposal is that you give me 30% of your business. And allow me 7 days for use of your body." She said as she eye-fucked him.

"What would I get out of this deal?" Eric replied, not really caring. She smirked at him and chuckled.

"You get to indulge yourself with my body and do whatever you want with it." She said in a husky voice, she was stroking her collar bone slowly, attempting to look enticing. He looked at her. If it were possible he'd be throwing up the True Blood he had earlier.

"You are in no position to make me offers. I do not accept your proposal. I ask you to leave the premises before I force you to…in which is an option you do not want." He said coldly.

"Either you accept this offer and allow me 30% of your bar, or you fight with me and I'll take it all by force…Your choice." She said, smiling evilly. He flashed his fangs and stood up form his desk.

"This conversation is DONE. Leave now, before I have you dismissed forcefully." He said angrily. Marnie stood up abruptly.

"You're making a big mistake, Viking. I promise you, you will pay for it!" She roared as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>After watching Eric run off at vampire speed, she went inside the house. She looked around at everything again, wondering who could have done this. Someone had bought her house and fixed it up. She's never been this happy to see her house back to the way it was before all the craziness a year ago happened.<p>

She hoped whoever did this, would be willing to sell it back to her. But the question is who bought it? She thought about it for a few moments and gave up. She decided to go ahead take a bath and go to bed.

_I'll deal with this in the morning_.

She had a feeling Eric would be back tomorrow evening and they'll talk then. Sookie had no doubt he would try and claim her. That much she was sure of. She went into the bathroom and started the bath water. Once it was warm enough, she took off her clothes and got in.

She sat in the bathtub replaying all the events that happened in her head. There was Longshadow, Dallas, the maenad, Russell Edgington, and Bill's betrayal. So much drama, hurt, death and there was barely anybody left she could trust. And Sookie's had enough of it all. She took the soap and washed herself, then washed her hair. She relaxed for another few minutes, thinking what's changed since she left. She couldn't believe she's been gone for a year. She could have sworn she was in Fairy for an hour.

_Time must work differently there_.

She was never going back there again. She trusted Claudine; turns out she was lying from the start. The only people she could trust were Sam, Tara, Lafayette and Jason.

Once the water cooled down, Sookie got out of the tub and dried herself off. She put on her robe and walked into her bedroom. She looked through a box and found a pink spaghetti strap nightie. She took off her robe and threw it over her shoulder. But suddenly she stopped. When she didn't hear it hit the floor she looked over her shoulder.

She saw Eric standing behind her, holding her robe up in his hand, staring at her hungrily.

"What the hell!" she said as she quickly turned around and covered her body with her nightie. "Excuse me!" she said.

"Mmmm, such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you pictured in your mind so precisely." He said, huskily. She tightly held her nightie closer to her body, making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Is this another dream? It's been a year, how much of your blood is left in me?" she asked.

"It's not a dream." Eric said, smirking. _It had to be a dream. Why else is he here, uninvited? _

"Then how did you get in here? I rescinded your invitation!" she said. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in a tight, V-neck, gray T-shirt, with dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, showing a little bit of his abs and the V that down to his-she shook her head dismissing that thought.

"You don't own the house anymore." He said as he moved his hand to the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a set of keys dangling them before her. "I do." He said simply. She should have known it was him. He'll take any opportunity to get closer to her.

"YOU?! You bought my house? Why?" She asked softly. Trying to buy this house back from Eric is going to be tough. Things went silent and Eric's blank expression changed to a longing, soft expression.

"Because I always knew you were alive. I bought it to fix up, so it was ready for your when you returned." He said softly as he took a few steps closer to her.

"But, why?" Sookie squeaked. She couldn't believe he had done this. It was an awfully sweet gesture. He took a few slow, steps towards her, stopping at arms length.

"You've done a lot for me, Miss Stackhouse…things you didn't have to do. You've made it very clear from the beginning how you felt about me. But it didn't stop your kind heart from helping me when I needed it." he paused, taking an unneeded deep breath. "Y-you make my undead heart beat with your mere presence. There's…something about you that draws me to you…some kind of unknown force, I don't know. But believe it or not Miss Stackhouse, I have deep feelings for you." He said intensely. She stared at him, eyes wide in shock and speechless.

So it was true, he truly did have feelings for her. After a moment of silence, Eric put his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth, and softness of her skin against his hand.

"What do you want from me?" She asked softly.

"Everything…" he trailed, swallowing a dry pill. "I want what you and Bill had…no, no. I just want you…" he breathed, trailing off. She could his cool breath hitting her face. She started to pant. If she could faint, she'd be on the floor by now, if he weren't holding her cheek.

_Can I really become his?_

He grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his cool lips against her soft ones in a scorching kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. He groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. She parted her lips, granting him entrance. He explored her mouth with his tongue, sucking on her bottom lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and suddenly the kissing stopped. Sookie moaned from the loss of contact. She looked up at Eric, panting heavily.

"So I ask you, Miss Stackhouse…Will you be mine?" He asked in a quiet voice.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Any ideas on what kind of curse I can put on Eric?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my pretties! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Liked that last chapter didn't you? Well here's another and so soon too! From Writers POV (B/C right now I'm still thinking of a curse to put on Eric, so the curse won't take effect till after he wakes up the next evening), and an unknown POV. And I decided to take a couple of characters from the books. You don't mind do you? And also change a few things.  
><strong>

**And BTW, for Bill lovers, read at your own risk b/c I'm turning him into a complete evil, douche-bagging, bastard! Sorry, but that's all he ever is to me. Will I kill him off or keep him around to keep wreaking havoc against Eric & Sookie? Hmmm?**

**TB characters belong to CH and AB. Enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 3**

**WPOV:**

As Bill runs across the cemetery back to his home, he thinks of ways he can gain Sookie's trust again. For now he'll let the Sheriff have his fun with Sookie…until then he needs a plan…a plan to get rid of Eric and to re-claim Sookie again. Eric Northman will pay!

He felt sad that he lost Sookie's trust. Bill will do _anything_ to gain her trust back. After all they've been through; he wasn't giving up so easily. He knows deep down somewhere she still loves him. He needs to find a way get his blood inside her again. It's been a year, so his blood would be completely gone from her body by now.

He hates Eric. He hates how he's captured Sookie's heart! No one makes a fool of Bill Compton and gets away with it! He will make him pay! But how is he going to do it? Bill decided he needs to call in three witches he knew long ago…Marnie, Hallow and Antonia. He barges through his front door going straight to his office.

He sits behinds his desk and picks up the phone and dials the Moon Goddess Emporium. As the phone rings he drums his fingers against the desk lightly, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

And suddenly three women appear in Bill's office. He smiles to himself; he loves it when people get straight down to business. All three ladies bowed to Bill. "You're Majesty." The three witches say in unison.

"Ladies, welcome. It's been so long." Bill says as he walks from around his desk, taking Hallow's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Bill…always a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Please, have a seat, ladies. I called to ask for your assistance with a problem I have." Bill said as sat behind his desk. Hallow sat down in front of his, while Antonia and Marnie remained standing. Hallow was the oldest, therefore the leader of three witches. Marnie was her second in command, while Antonia was the follower. She's never said much, but only nod or shakes her head .when they acknowledge her.

"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" She asked while she crossed her legs and knotted her fingers together in her lap.

"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something I want. And I want him gone." He said simply with cold eyes. Just as soon as he said _Eric Northman_, Hallow stiffened. She recently sent Marnie to make him a deal and trap him. She needed vampire blood because she's needs the power to do the magic.

When Marnie came back with the news, Hallow was enraged. So all three of them sat down and tried to come up with a way to threaten the sheriff. They have yet to find anything, Eric Northman is invulnerable.

But now the fates are working in they're favor. The _King _of Louisiana is asking for they're help. _This will be good, _Hallow thought.

"What's you're price?" Hallow asked.

"One million dollars, each… Half now, and you'll get the other half when you have succeeded." He said, getting out his check book. As he was writing the check out, Hallow looked back at her two sisters and smiled at them. They both nodded back at her. She looked back at Bill and grabbed the check from him. She looked down at the check and smiled back to him.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King.

"Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by _any means _necessary." He said with emphasis. _He's going through all this trouble for something he wants…must be valuable. Maybe I can use it, if things don't go as planned, _Hallow thought.

"You're going through all this trouble just to get something the Viking has…it _must _be something valuable …" She trailed off.

"That's none of you're concern…Now go do what you're paid to do" Bill interrupted, gritting his teeth.

"As you wish _you're Majesty_" she said, as all three ladies disappeared from the room.

**Unknown POV:**

There's a female vampire walking around the Stackhouse property. She stopped at the edge of the forest and sniffed around. She smelled Bill Compton's, Eric Northman's and Sookie Stackhouse's scent.

_So the girl is back, excellent. I will make my presence known…later. Right now, sit back and watch everything fall into place…then I make my move, _she thought.

She could hear the conversation going on between Eric and Sookie, and she smiled to herself. _So the Viking finally confessed his feelings to girl, goody. This will make my mission easier. Surely he'll understand why I was sent here._

She climbed up into a tree and watched through a window, watching both of them talking. She may not know Sookie, but being a psychic and looking at Sookie's past decisions regarding the vampires…well she's irritating is all she can say about the girl.

"_So I ask, Miss Stackhouse, will you be mine?" _she heard Eric asked as she jumped out of the tree. She didn't stay long enough to hear the girl's answer. She started to run towards Bill's mansion at vampire speed. Suddenly she stopped and smelled three, very familiar scents. _Witch, _she thought with disgust.

Bill is a fucking coward…he couldn't do things himself. But that wouldn't do any good anyway, because he fucks up in the end. Being as old as she is, she could squash Compton like a bug…with her hands tied behind her back. She hated Bill Compton!

_Things have truly begun…_

**A/N: So who's the mystery female, psychic vampire? What's her mission regarding Eric and Sookie? What do the three witches have planned for Eric?**

**Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thnx for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter! I was afraid it would sound stupid or whatever! Anyways, about the mystery psychic vampire, no she's not **_**the AP**_**, and no, not Eric's vamp sister. She is however on a mission. You'll find out her true intentions next chapter. Just so you know. I've figured what kind of curse I'll put on Eric too! You'll also find that out this chapter!**

**And remember, characters of TB belong to AB and CH!**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 4**

**WPOV:**

"_So Miss Stackhouse, will you be mine?" Eric asked softly. _

Sookie looked at Eric in Shock. Instead of threatening or manipulating her, he's _asking _her if she wants to be _his_. Unlike Bill, when she met Eric for the first time, he just announced, without warning, _she is mine_. She was angry when those words spilled out of Bill's mouth. She understood Bill was only trying to protect her, but at least he could have told her _exactly _what that meant ahead of time then at the last minute.

Eric and Sookie's relationship in the past has been complicated. Not to mention the fact she was also with Bill. Sookie just didn't know if she _could _trust Eric. One minute she can trust him and then he does something to lose her trust.

When Eric revealed to Sookie Bill's secret, she was pissed and heart broken. She threw Bill out of her house and never wanted to see him again and he left her house without another word. She was so hurt, lost and angry that she extended her rage on Eric and said some harsh words to him.

It wasn't Eric's fault Bill lied and betrayed her. Eric even tried to warn her before, but given what was happening with Russell Edgington, she pushed it aside.

No doubt, Eric isn't perfect either. He locked Lafayette in the basement of Fangtasia for two weeks with no food or water and torturing him. Not to mention he sent her to infiltrate the Fots without warning her it was a trap. When she came to confront him about Bill, he kissed her and shortly after, locked her in the basement of Fangtasia; using Sookie as bait.

Sookie could see the difference between Eric and Bill. Unlike Bill, Eric embraced the fact he was a cold, manipulative vampire. Eric didn't try to hide his bad side. Bill, however, put on a façade in order to gain Sookie's trust. Pretending to mainstream and act more humane. Perhaps Bill didn't love _Sookie_, rather her humanity.

But she won't make that mistake again. Eric brushed his knuckles against her cheeks breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked deep into Eric's cerulean blue eyes and knew…then and there…she could trust him.

She took a deep breath and placed her palm on his cheek, smiling softly.

"If I agree to be yours, then I'm only _yours_. I won't be passed around like a fangbanger. If I am yours, then you are mine as well…I _will _not share you. I can't be yours if all you're going to do is lie to me and keep me from knowing things. Bill did that to me and you saw what happened between us. I _won't _go through that _again_." Sookie said firmly. Things went silent for a moment.

Eric stared at her in awe and adoration. She is so sweet and kind, at the same time she's fiery and firm. He truly loved that about her. He could kill anyone that would treat him this way, but not Sookie…she's special…she's perfect…she's his match. Sookie is the only woman who can defy him and get away with it. Bill really was a fool to betray such a woman as Sookie. And now she's all his. He won't make the same mistake Bill made.

"So all I would have to do is be monogamous and honest and you'll be mine." Eric said smiling.

"Yes." Sookie said.

"Then I promise you I won't betray your trust and only be with you. I will _always_ treat you like a queen. And I will _always _care for you." Eric said softly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace and nuzzling her neck; smelling her sweet scent. He'll never get tired of this. Holding her, kissing her, and just doing everything he can to keep her happy. _I will not let her go_, he thought to himself.

He took the nightie she was holding against her body off and threw it over his shoulder. He then took off all his clothes and carried her to her bed. He turned off the lights after placing her in the middle of the bed and got in behind her. He was going to take things slow with her to show that he wasn't using her for blood and sex.

She cuddled into his chest and wrapped her left arm around his waist. To her surprise, Eric didn't just rip her clothes off and ravaged her. He just held her in his arms. Eric could sense her confusion with the tiny bond they had.

"I don't have to sex with you _tonight_. I'm content with just holding and cuddling with you." He said quietly. She nodded and smiled. They just laid there in bed, enjoying each others company in silence. Sookie cuddled closer into his chest and smelled his fresh scent. He smelled as fresh as the sea and she loved that about him. Finally after a few more moments, she'd fallen asleep dreaming sexy dreams of Eric.

**EPOV:**

After hearing her breathing even out, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead watching her sleep. _She truly looks like an angel, _he thought. He watched her a few more minutes, and then got out of bed. It was a couple of hours before dawn and he sadly had to leave. He wished he could stay longer, sleep right next to her only to wake with her beside him. He found some paper and a pen and wrote her a letter; then placed it on her nightstand.

He then put all his clothes back on and slipped out her window taking to the sky. He landed in front of Fangtasia and zoomed to the back entrance, straight into his office. He suddenly froze behind his desk. It was quiet here…too quiet. It was quiet enough to hear a pencil drop. Fangtasia had closed an hour and half ago. He wondered what happened to Pam. He could feel her in the maker/child bond.

He walked out his office into the bar area and stood frozen. He found Pam tied to a chair in silver chains and passed out. She stared at him. "Eric, get out here, the witches are back!" Pam yelled. Suddenly three witches appeared around her. Marnie, he recognized, held a stake up at Pam's heart, ready to push it through. He suddenly flashed his fangs and hissed in anger. A tall woman stood in the middle of the bar and smiled evilly.

"Stop right where you are vampire. Make one move and you're child dies! I came to make you a deal…"

"I don't make deal with witches! You've made a terrible mistake witch! Let her go or else you'll live to regret it!" Eric hissed angrily.

The witch smiled and started chanting. He could feel the magic surround him and suddenly everything went black.

**Unknown POV:**

She could hear the conversation between Compton and the witches. She held back a growl, when he offered them money to get rid of Eric. She stepped closer to the window and listened closely:

_"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" she heard the lead witch say._

_"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something I want. And I want him gone." Bill said. _She felt her blood boil; she resisted the urge to barge in there and rip his head off and drain the three witches.

_"What's you're price?" Hallow asked. _Typical, she will never change.

_"One million dollars, each… Half now, and you'll get the other half when you have succeeded." He said. _Ha! Really? You choose_ now_ to be cautious?

_"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King. _She rolled her eyes. Compton is a fool to trust witches…especially these three.

_"Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by __any means __necessary." Bill said with emphasis. _Compton's too arrogant to see the error in trusting these witches, he thinks he'll succeed…boy he's got another coming too. He thinks getting rid of the Viking will give him another chance with the telepath, when only it'll push Sookie further away from him. _Stupid civil war veteran, obviously being in a war hasn't made Compton any smarter. _She could feel the magic when the witches disappeared. She already knew where they were headed. She could see from Bill's house Eric leaving from the girls window.

She had to get to Fangtasia before he did. And stop the witches from wreaking havoc. She took off in the sky and raced to Fangtasia. Since she is much older than Eric, she could get there faster than he could.

She landed on the roof the strip mall across from Fangtasia and waited for Eric to arrive. Unfortunately the witches are here already and inside tying up Pam in silver.

She felt Eric land in front of Fangtasia and run to the back entrance at vampire speed. She quickly made it to the door zooming past him without him sensing her. She had the power to cloak herself whenever she needed. Not even the witches could sense her. She could see Pam tied in a chair with silver chains, but did nothing to save her…_yet._ She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to make her move.

She stood behind the bar and watched the scene unfold.

She had to get ready to get Pam and Eric out of here before the witches could disappear and take them both with her. Eric walked in the bar and froze in place. Once he noticed Pam, the witches appeared. Hallow, their leader walked to the middle of bar smiling. Eric flashed his fangs and hissed.

"Stop right where you are vampire. Make one move and you're child dies! I came to make you a deal." Hallow said.

"You've made a terrible mistake witch! Let her go or else you'll live to regret it!" Eric hissed angrily.

"Have it your way, vampire." She just smiled and started to chant. Suddenly Eric collapsed to the floor. There was a light switch under the bar, she switched the light off and everything went dark.

"Antonia! Find a light switch now!" She roared. The unknown vampire uncloaked herself, grabbed Eric and Pam and ran through the doors at vampire speed and took off in the sky.

She found her safe house, which was secluded in the middle of the forest of no where. She landed in front of her house, and put in a code on the keypad unlocking the front door. She zoomed in and put Eric on the Couch and set Pam down who was still chained in a chair, who was also unconscious.

She heated up three true bloods and placed them on the coffee table. She put on gloves and unchained Pam, who was starting to stir. When Pam opened her eyes, she looked at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The unknown vampire smiled.

"You know who I am?" she asked. Pam nodded. The unknown vampire wasn't surprised. She was well known amongst her kind and some humans who were well into history. She went by a lot of names.

"You're Gracie Law? I heard of you." Pam said. Gracie nodded her head. "You're the oldest vampire in world." Pam added.

"Well, not as old as the Ancient Pythoness for sure, but pretty close." Gracie laughed. Gracie picked up the true blood and handed it to Pam. She downed all three bottles and healed slowly.

"What do you want?" Pam asked. Gracie ignored her question.

"It's close to dawn, why don't you go downstairs and rest and I'll explain everything tomorrow. And I'll take care of you're maker." Gracie replied.

"And why should I listen to you? How can I trust you?" Pam growled. Gracie narrowed her eyes.

"Because I just saved your ass, if I weren't there at Fangtasia, you'd be finally dead by now. I would suggest you be a little more grateful…Pammy!" Gracie said and smiled coldly.

"Do NOT call me that!" Pam said exasperated. Gracie just laughed at her. _Oh, Pam, always the hothead,_ Gracie thought. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go rest. But tomorrow sundown…I want some answers or I'll rip you apart!" Pam said.

"Fair enough…run along now Pammy." Gracie chuckled. Pam just growled and whisked away.

Gracie turned her attention to Eric, unconscious on the couch. She didn't know what those witches did to Eric. So she decided she needed to call in a favor from her favorite witch. She'll need all the help she can get.

_Sookie Stackhouse will be able to help and find those witches. So contact the witch and Send Pam for the telepaths help. She's the key to this. That's when I'll introduce myself._

_Let the games begin._

__**A/N: Gracie is a character I have made up, just so you know. Why did Gracie save Pam and Eric? How is Sookie the key to this?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I'm late (My computer still isn't fixed, so in a few weeks, I'm buying a new laptop)! Thank you all for the reviews! I planned on posting this chapter over Easter weekend, but I got distracted (I'm making an Eric/Sookie video and I'm no where near finished yet). So there will be another writer's POV (just a short one though).**

**And remember, characters of TB belong to AB and CH!**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

**WPOV:** (_Back at Fangtasia)_

When Marnie turned the lights back on, Eric and his vampire child were gone. _What the hell happened?_ Hallow thought. She shook with rage and threw a chair across the room through a wall. There was a big hole there and she could care less if it was fixed or not.

_The spell should have worked_! The vampire should have been knocked out and now he's gone! Perhaps she performed the wrong spell? _Impossible!_ The spell clearly stated it was to put him in a magic-induced coma. But instead he disappeared. She's clearly missing something. He could not have got up and walked away. So someone else must've been here. She was broken out of her thoughts to Marnie shouting.

"What the hell? What happened to the vampires?" Marnie shouted. "I thought you said the spell would work! It was suppose to knock him out! Now what are we going to do?"

Hallow was suddenly in front of Marnie, gripping the collar of her shirt and holding her in the air. "Let's get one thing straight…_I'm _in charge here! You don't question me! You do as I tell you, no complaints, and no questions at all! Understand?" Hallow hissed coldly. She let go of Marnie and took a step back. Marnie bowed her head in subordination.

"Forgive me mistress. What will you have me do?" Marnie asked, lowering her voice and raising her head.

"Get the book and find a tracking spell. Locate the sheriff and bring him straight to me. Understood?" Hallow replied.

"Yes mistress." Marnie said, disappearing from the room. Hallow turned to Antonia.

"Antonia, I want _you _to stay here and make sure no one know about this and in case the sheriff or his child comes back, report to me if you find anything." Hallow said. Antonia only nodded her head, watching Hallow disappear from the room.

**SPOV:**

Sookie woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. Eric must've left sometime before dawn. She sighed in disappointment. She wished she could wake up in Eric's arms every morning. She got out of bed and noticed a note on her nightstand. She smiled to herself and opened it.

_My Love,_

_Sadly I cannot stay and wake with you next to me. You look so angelic when you're sleeping. I couldn't stop watching you. I went to Fangtasia to rest for the day. I'll return to you at sunset._

_Yours,_

_E_

_Shoot!_ She forgot to tell Eric about the hidey hole in her guest bedroom. No matter, she can tell him later this evening. Sookie put the note in her dresser and went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and started the shower.

While she washed herself, she thought about everything that happened last night. Now that she's Eric's, she has to let Bill know. Knowing Bill, he'll try everything he can to convince her to stay away from Eric.

Looking back, Bill had tried so hard before, to keep her away from Eric. Bill exaggerated Eric's bad side and made him sound more like a self-centered monster. That he would use her, manipulate her and so on.

But deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Eric wasn't all that bad. He's always been fair and only killed when it was absolutely necessary. He didn't kill for fun and was sometimes generous.

She may have a little afraid of him when they first met, but she didn't hate him. She started to dislike Eric when Bill told her about him. She listened to everything Bill said and believed every word…_like a fool_. When she found Lafayette in the basement, she was angry and hated him then.

She may have despised him for torturing Lafayette, but she understood why. Lafayette knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he continued to sell vampire blood anyway and he got caught.

When she was done with her shower, she dried herself off and blow-dried her hair. She walked out the bathroom, into her closet and put on some jean shorts and a white tank top. She brushed her hair, and put it into a high ponytail. She put on her shoes, grabbed her purse, car keys and headed to Merlotte's.

She sat in her car for a few minutes and took a deep breath. No doubt everyone will wonder where she's been. She didn't like lying to her friends...but it had to be done. Sookie got out of her car and walked across the parking lot through doors of Merlotte's. When she walked in, she spotted Sam behind the bar. When he looked up his eyes widened in surprise and relief. He rushed from behind the bar and stood in front of Sookie. He quickly pulled her into a hug and sniffed her.

"Sookie?" He asked.

"Hi Sam." Sookie replied.

"Where the hell you been? You've been gone for a..."

"For a year...I know Sam. And I'm sorry. I..."

"You have any idea what we've all been through? We all thought you were dead!" Sam said angrily. Sookie looked down at her feet. She felt bad for leaving Sam high and dry and with no guarantee she was alive or coming back.

"I know what you must've gone throu-"

"No you don't ...a lots happened Sookie, a lots changed." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah...you've gotten lot more prickly." Sookie replied. Sam stared at her.

"You start part-time. Holly and Arlene got kids, they need the shifts." Sam said. He walked back to his office. Suddenly Terry and Arlene walked through the doors and stood frozen as soon as they spotted Sookie. They rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Sookie, thank god!" Arlene exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry I missed you're wedding!" Sookie said.

"It's OK! Oh, we were all thinking the worst!" Arlene said.

"I'm OK and still alive." Sookie replied.

"Well you know where my mind went...the man you love, turned out to be a crazed killer..."Arlene trailed off.

"He wasn't." Sookie said quickly.

"I know, but-"

"He wasn't." Sookie interrupted quickly. Terry rolled his eyes and Arlene looked at Sookie with pity.

"Of course." Arlene said.

"Good to have you back Sook." Terry said after an awkward silence. He hugged her again and smiled.

"Thanks Terry." Sookie replied smiling back. For the next few hours, she stuck around at Merlotte's catching up with her friends and left moments later. She decided since she had time, she'd go grocery shopping and run other errands before she saw Eric again.

By the time she got home it was around 5 in the afternoon. When she got home, she decided she'd clean the house.

When she was done cleaning the house, she went to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She made herself some chicken salad, on toast with a salad, and a class of sweet tea. She sat down at the kitchen table and dug in.

By 6:30, it was sunrise, which means Eric will be on his way. When she was done eating she washed her dishes. To pass the time, she decided to read a book. Sookie went into the living room, picked up a random book and started reading.

She stopped reading for a moment and realized it was dark out. _Eric should have been here by now, _Sookie thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She lowered her shields and felt two voids. She stiffened and took a deep breath. Sookie got off the couch and looked out the window. It was Pam, and another female vampire she had never seen before. She opened the door.

"Can we come in Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Is something wrong Pam? Is Eric OK?" Sookie asked.

"Something's happened to him. We need your help." Pam replied.

"Who's your friend?" Sookie asked. Gracie smiled and took a step forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gracie Law. It's nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse." Gracie said gracefully. To Sookie's surprise, Gracie held her hand out. She took Gracie's hand and shook it slowly. _I thought vampires didn't liked to be touched, _Sookie thought. Sookie couldn't explain it, but she somehow knew Gracie meant no harm.

"Don't be alarmed Miss Stackhouse, I'm not here to cause trouble or hurt you. But I am here however to tell you, that you and Eric Northman are in danger." Gracie said coolly.

"Has something happened to him? Is he OK? He supposed to come back here tonight." Sookie replied.

"Can we talk inside?" Gracie said. Sookie looked at both vampires and took a deep breath.

"Come on in." Sookie said. Gracie and Pam walked into the foyer and Sookie closed the door behind them.

"Would either of you like a blood?" Sookie asked politely. Pam shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've already fed." Gracie replied. Sookie walked to the living room with Gracie and Pam behind her. Sookie sat on the couch, while Gracie sat in a recliner across from her and Pam sat next to Sookie. They sat in silence for a moment, until Pam finally spoke.

"Sookie, something's happened to Eric. Last night this witch named Marnie came to Fangtasia last night asking for an audience with him." Pam said. Sookie looked at Pam and gasped.

"What did she want with Eric?" Sookie asked.

"She demanded 30 percent of Fangtasia's profits and a week to use his body. When he refused, she threatened him and disappeared. Then later she came back with two other witches and silvered me to a chair. They hid until Eric showed up, and I tried to tell him to go, but it was too late, they reappeared and threatened to stake me if he didn't take the deal. He was about to attack when suddenly the witch started chanting and he just…collapsed. I don't know what else happened next, but I regained consciousness in a cabin in the middle of no where. That's where Gracie comes in."

"Right before the witches were about to take Pam and Eric, I flipped a light switch, flew in, grabbed them and flew outta there before the witches even knew what hit them. Eric is still unconscious though, I figured by sunset he'd be awake. But he's not. We need your help, Miss Stackhouse. For some reason, I believe the witches put him in some kind of magic induced coma. We need your help, to help track the witches…with your telepathy." Gracie said.

"One day and there's already a problem…I'll do whatever I can to help." Sookie replied.

"One more thing…you by any chance know Bill Compton?" Gracie asked, narrowing her eyes at Sookie. Sookie stiffened. Even though she's not sure she can forgive Bill, her hurt from his betrayal was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't trust him again. _What Bill has to do with this, _Sookie thought.

"Well, I was coming to…visit the king, and I overheard him talking to the same witches that attacked Pam and Eric…" Gracie trailed off, gauging Sookie's reaction.

"I believe he may have paid those witches to get rid of Eric and me. I'm not surprised the pompous little dork has anything to do with this…since he hates Eric." Pam added angrily. Gracie laughed.

"Pompous little dork? More like foolish, incompetent pompous dork…yes, that's more like it." Gracie said. Pam snickered. Sookie rolled her eyes.

Sookie thought about it for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. Ever since Eric had Sookie's blood and she his, he's tried every possible way to get rid of Eric.

There were also a number of other reasons why Bill would try and get rid of Eric. One, Eric is stronger, and has more connections than he does. Two, like Pam said he always hated Eric. And three, Bill promised Sookie he end any vampire that has had her blood. It's very much possible Bill would go to these lengths to have Sookie to himself and get rid of the competition.

Right now, Sookie wished she'd never met Bill Compton; he's caused nothing but trouble, hurt and heartache.

"Now Sookie, when you go and find the witches hiding place, try to pretend everything is normal. When Bill comes asking for Eric, you haven't seen him or Pam." Gracie said seriously.

"Ok then. Where is he?" Sookie asked.

"He's safe somewhere in Shreveport. I'll tell you the location soon; right now Pam and I are trying to make sure nobody finds him. Find anything you can on the witches, plans, spells they'll use…anything. And let us hope we can find them, before they find him. I sense Louisiana will be in serious shit if they succeed." Gracie said, as she stood up with Pam behind her.

They got to the front door and opened it; Gracie stopped in place and turned back to Sookie.

"And Sookie…stay away from Bill, and don't invite him into this house." Gracie said as she sped out the door closing it behind her.

Sookie sat on the couch, thinking about she just learned. She wondered how Gracie knew about her telepathy. How she knew her last name, and how she knew Bill and Eric? Sookie couldn't help but feel she knows more about what's going on than she's letting on.

_If these witches tried to kill Eric, then surely they'll be looking for him? _Sookie decided to go ahead and get dressed. If she was going to help find the witches, she'd better get to it soon.

And she's going to start at Merlotte's.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? I know it's a little boring, but I promise they'll be more action in future chapters. Will Sookie find what she's looking for? Ch 10 Big Mistakes will be posted Wednesday! Enjoy your weekend! :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my peeps! Thank you for the extra awesome reviews! Have you seen all the promos for TB? Just awesome! Right? And Christopher Meloni, a vampire? Interesting, can't wait to see this! Anyways, here's another chapter of COY. I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with RL and everything. Big Mistakes will be updated next weekend!**

**I don't own characters of TB and blah blah blah…you get the idea! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

**WPOV:**

After the witches left, Bill smiled to himself._Everything's going according to plan, _Bill thought. But he had to be careful. He could be sent to his final death if anyone knew he planned to kill Eric Northman and succeed. So he hired the witches to do the job for him. Once the witches kill him, he could capture them, kill them and he'd make himself look like a hero. With Eric Northman in the way, he had no way to get Sookie alone. So Bill had to be careful. If Sookie found out what he had planned, she'd never forgive him. He had to gain her trust back…and he figured a way how.

Just as soon as the first part of his plan is complete, he was going to go to Sookie and convince her that he couldn't save Eric. She'll be so upset, she'll go crying to him looking for a comforting shoulder to lean on. But now he has to make sure she doesn't get involve at all. Of course, knowing Sookie that was no easy task. Luckily, he had traces of his blood left in her body and that was enough to influence her. He chuckled to himself.

Sookie will be his once again and he couldn't wait. Bill wasn't at all happy she could trust Eric more than she could trust him. But that will soon change. She will learn to love and respect Bill, and realize that she _belongs _with him. Sookie will be so deep in love with Bill she won't even remember who Eric Northman is.

Bill thought about her sweet scent, sweet blood and sexy southern accent. He got hard thinking about her curvy, soft naked body writhing beneath him and moaning his name. He smiled broadly and chuckled.

Suddenly someone burst through the front door and a female vampire barged into Bill's office. He looked up and frowned. He knew her, hell everyone knew her. She was a very ancient and powerful vampire. Gracie Law. She was a psychic who could see into the future and back into the past. This could only mean one thing.

_She knew what he had planned._

He almost panicked, but quickly composed his features.

"Bill Compton, the infamous civil war veteran!" Gracie sneered. Bill narrowed his eyes and he frowned.

"I am your king, and you will address me as such. I will not tolerate disrespect!" Bill said, angrily, gritting his teeth.

Gracie smirked. She knew Bill knew why she was there. She felt gleeful. "Well, I honestly could give a shit about you being king. But I don't. Boo hoo. I pledge fealty to _no one_. Anyway I'm here to let you know I'll be in your state for quite a while." Gracie said nonchalantly, looking around his office.

"And for what reason is that?" Bill asked. He did not like this at all. He needed to find out why she was really here.

"Well, it's _personal _and nothing you should concern yourself with." Gracie said. She decided to go ahead and play with him further. It was _so_ easy pissing Bill off and quite humorous.

"I am the king of Louisiana and you _will _respect me! Now answer the question!" Bill said, raising his voice. Gracie smiled and then laughed. _Ooh, someone's getting a little anxious, _Gracie thought.

"Oh please _Billy_, what makes you think I owe you _any _respect? You're so damn incompetent you make _humans _look good! Ha! King of Louisiana! You're so damn oblivious to why that bitch Nan _really _made you king. Don't you get it? You could be the king of the universe and _still_ have _no _power over _ANYONE! _You're nothing but a puppet that's good at following orders! I pity and laugh at you Billy boy!" Gracie said. Bill quickly pulled a stake out his desk drawer, lunged across the room at vampire speed and pounced at Gracie pointing the stake at her heart.

But Gracie, of course was quicker and simply stepped out of the way. She then grabbed Bill's arm and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him so hard against the wall she broke his spine and dislocated his arm that was holding the stake. She laughed so hard she nearly busted a gut (even it weren't possible).

"Seriously? You know I'm older than you and yet you still attempt to kill me. You are real _pathetic _dude_. _You can try better than that! But then again you can't, you've always had some kind of backup, so of course you can't fight worth shit." Gracie said.

"You think the authority will stand for this? Once they know your back in the United States, they will hunt you down and kill you! I would hate to call them and let them know that." Bill said coolly. _He really thinks he can threaten me with the Authority, _Gracie thought? Gracie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, come on! You're threatening me with the Authority? Those pussies? Go ahead…won't make much difference to me anyway. No one has ever been able to kill me. I'm practically invincible! Any vampire will tell you that! But of course, Billy, you're still only a baby vamp…so you wouldn't know much about me! Go ahead and call Nan, and tell her to bring her super doper gay troopers! Because I will be _ready _for em'." Gracie said, throwing Bill over his desk and running out the door at vampire speed.

A few minutes later Bill healed and got off the ground. He picked up the phone and called Nan.

"Nan." She said in her usual cold voice.

"This is Bill Compton." Bill said.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nan asked.

"I have some news about a certain vampire that's been on the loose for some time now…A _rogue _vampire." Bill paused. "Gracie Law. She's been spotted in Area 5 and she just left my property requesting she could stay here for a while." Bill said calmly. There was silence on the phone.

"This _is_ news. The Authority has been tracking her for centuries and she's somehow managed to stay under the radar. Get Eric Northman to take care of this!" She said. Bill stiffened. _Shit, how am I suppose take this vampire down? And why does Eric have to do this? What is so special about her?_

"Eric Northman has been missing since last night, and I do not have his whereabouts." Bill lied.

"Find Eric Northman and tell him to call me! Have you tracked Ms. Law's exact location yet?" she asked.

"No I have not, but I will. Why is it so important to take this vampire down? And why specifically call Eric Northman?" Bill asked.

"That is not you're concern Compton! You just do as I tell you no questions asked. I will be expecting progress." Nan said and hung up.

Now he has to a find a way to track down Gracie Law and her whereabouts. She's a threat to his plans and could definitely get in the way of everything's he planned. If he takes her down himself, he'll move up the political ladder and get the respect he deserves.

_But how do I get rid of her without her knowing about it?_

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not good? Neutral? Next chapter: Sookie's search for the witches at Merlotte's! More new characters to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the procrastination. Apparently computer problems just conveniently happen out of nowhere just when I'm about to start typing. Luckily, last week, I was able to do a few things on my wordpress and post another chapter of Big Mistakes. I've recently started a new story called ****_Destiny_****, check it out, will ya?**

**And by the way, I do not own the characters of SVM and TB! **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

**_Previously:_**

_A few minutes later Bill healed and got off the ground. He picked up the phone and called Nan._

_"This is Nan." She said in her usual cold voice._

_"This is Bill Compton." Bill said._

_"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nan asked._

_"I have some news about a certain vampire that's been on the loose for some time now…A rogue vampire." Bill paused. "Gracie Law. She's been spotted in Area 5 and she just left my property requesting she could stay here for a while." Bill said calmly. There was silence on the phone._

_"This is news. The Authority has been tracking her for centuries and she's somehow managed to stay under the radar. Get Eric Northman to take care of this!" She said. Bill stiffened. Shit, how am I suppose take this vampire down? And why does Eric have to do this? What is so special about her?_

_"Eric Northman has been missing since last night, and I do not have his whereabouts." Bill lied._

_"Find Eric Northman and tell him to call me! Have you tracked Ms. Law's exact location yet?" she asked._

_"No I have not, but I will. Why is it so important to take this vampire down? And why specifically call Eric Northman?" Bill asked._

_"That is not you're concern Compton! You just do as I tell you no questions asked. I will be expecting progress." Nan said and hung up._

_Now he has to a find a way to track down Gracie Law and her whereabouts. She's a threat to his plans and could definitely get in the way of everything's he planned. If he takes her down himself, he'll move up the political ladder and get the respect he deserves._

_But how do I get rid of her without her knowing about it?_

**SPOV:**

While Sookie drove to Merlotte's, she thought about what Gracie said about Bill. _Stay away from Bill Compton, and don't invite him into your house. _Gracie had come up with very good reasons why not to trust Bill. _But how do I avoid him? Bill is gonna keep showing up out of nowhere, he'll keep trying to convince me to not trust Eric and to stay away from him, _Sookie thought. Sookie took a deep breath; she certainly hoped she wouldn't run into him any time soon. She parked in the parking lot of Merlotte's and got out of her car. Just as soon as she stepped out, she felt a violent shiver run down her spine.

She looked around and saw nothing. She lowered her shields and felt a void hiding the woods. She immediately knew who it was and quickly walked into Merlotte's.

Sookie walked through the doors of Merlotte's and went sit at the bar. Sookie thought for a moment about Eric. Whoever did this to him thought they were gonna succeed, but they were wrong. Sookie hoped when she finds these witches, she could find everything she can about what happened to Eric.

She ordered a gin and tonic and gulped it down quickly. She didn't want look suspicious just sitting there and looking around, so she moved to a booth in her section. She didn't want to drink too much, or it'll be impossible to concentrate on working her shields.

Her thoughts quickly switched to Gracie, who warned her about Bill. Sookie felt Bill would do anything to get rid of Eric. It wouldn't be the first time Bill tried to get rid of Eric; especially out of jealousy and hatred.

She lowered her shields and listened to everyone's thoughts.

_Wonder if I need to go grocery shopping… _

_Can't drink much tonight, have to work in the morning…_

_She sure has nice tits, wonder if she'll give me a blow job? _Sookie rolled her eyes.

_Forgot to feed my dog…_

_Can't stand the way he eats in public…_

Sookie continued to listen to thoughts of patrons, when she felt the void move from the woods and get closer to Merlotte's. She felt he was standing right at the entrance. She wanted to leave and look somewhere else for the witches. But Sookie wanted to stay and find out just how much Bill knows about Eric's condition. She stiffened when she heard the doors open and then close.

She turned her head and indeed found Bill standing there, staring straight at Sookie with cold eyes. The last time they saw each other, she specifically said _she could trust him anymore to be alone. _And now that Eric is gone, she had no way of protecting herself if Bill decided to do anything rash.

Bill spotted Sookie sitting in a booth, nursing a gin and tonic. He walked over to her, sat on the other side of the booth across from her and smiled. Sookie knew that smile; that smile that had always made her insides tingle and melt…not anymore. She just felt annoyed by it.

"Hello, Sookie." Bill said, still smiling. Sookie fought the urge to roll her eyes and snorted.

"Hi, Bill. What brings you to Merlotte's this evening?" Sookie asked politely. Unfortunately her southern upbringing refused to let her be rude to Bill, despite what he's done to Sookie and how much he hurt her.

"I meant to talk to you at your house only to find you weren't there. So I assumed you came here. I came here to speak with you about Eric." He said. Sookie tensed slightly.

"What about Eric?" Sooke said.

"Have you seen him? I've been trying to get ahold of him for a while now and he's not answering his phone and Fangtasia has been closed due to renovations." Bill said with a stoic face. Sookie stared at him for a moment,

"I was supposed to meet him here and he hasn't showed up yet. So no, I haven't seen Eric." Sookie lied. Bill's mouth twitched.

"Well, when you see him, tell him I need to speak with him immediately. There is an urgent matter he and I need to discuss." Bill said.

"Sure thing, Bill." Sookie said, taking another sip of her gin and tonic.

"I have something I need to tell you. I've been told recently that there's a rogue vampire on the loose. Her name's Gracie Law." Bill said. Sookie ears perked up at the news. _Gracie's a rogue vampire, _Sookie thought?

"What about her?" Sookie replied. Sookie remembered just a couple of hours ago, that she heard Gracie say she visited Bill. _So how does he know about Gracie, _Sookie thought?

"She's a very old and very dangerous vampire. She's wanted by The Authority and has been hiding for centuries until now." Bill explained. _Who is the Authority and why are they after her? She must have done something bad for her to be wanted, _Sookie thought.

"I'll be sure to keep a look out, Bill." Sookie replied. They both went silent for a moment. Bill was staring intently at Sookie; Sookie was looking anywhere but at Bill. She knew he was going to try to convince her to stay away from Eric.

"Sookie, why are you with Eric now? You can't honestly trust him now after all he's done before?" Bill said quietly.

"It's none of your business why I'm with Eric now Bill. And how can trust _you _after all you've _done?_ You were gonna give me up to your queen! How did you expect me to react? What did you think I was going to do? Did you really think I wouldn't have found out?" Sookie said indignantly. Bill remained silent and looked down. He had no other words to say.

"You really thought I wasn't going to find out." Sookie said more as a statement than a question. She stared at Bill with cold, furious eyes. _The nerve of him! How can he quickly judge Eric when he's just as bad as Eric is, _Sookie thought. Sookie snorted and stood up. She put some money on the table for her drink and gave another look at Bill.

"Goodbye Bill." She said, walking out of Merlotte's.

**_GPOV:_**

Gracie stood outside of Merlotte's watching the whole scene between Bill and Sookie unfold. She chuckled to herself. _Epic fail, Billy, you're gonna have to try harder than that, _Gracie thought. Luckily she had herself cloaked, so no one could sense her. She watched as Sookie got into her car and drove in the direction of Shreveport. _She must be going to Fangtasia, _Gracie thought.

She then saw Bill, follow Sookie to Shreveport. _Shit_, _I gotta catch up to him before he causes more trouble;_ _Incompetent little ass. _Gracie sped off at vampire speed behind Bill. She was right behind him, caught him by his hair and held him in the air. He screamed and wailed like a little five year old…and it was pathetic.

"Hey there, Billy. Going somewhere?" Gracie said gleefully.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Put me down you bitch! I'm your king!" Bill shouted. Gracie cackled loudly and dragged him back to Bon Temps…by his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're the king and I'm the cat in the hat. The sky is blue; roses are red and blah, blah, blah! Shut up Bill! No wonder everyone hates you! You whine too much! Don't you _actually_ have something _useful _to say?" Gracie laughed. She felt so annoyed about this shithead she wanted tie him to her car with silver and drag him around like a ragdoll.

"The Authority will hear about this!" Bill said. Gracie laughed loudly again, held him up in the air, by his hair like a Barbie doll.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yes." Bill replied.

"Oh please, no! Don't call the Authority! What am I gonna do? How will I survive the Authority?" Gracie sarcastically yelled dramatically. Gracie chuckled.

"You really don't listen or learn or anything, do ya? They can't touch me no matter they think. The Authority can send their best assassin to kill me and they'll still fail. I'm too fast and too smart for them! No one can every outsmart m…" Gracie said, as she was silvered from behind. She heard some chanting and blackness surrounded her.

**_BPOV:_**

Bill had called Marnie sometime before he saw Sookie at Merlotte's. He also called Marnie to stay close until Gracie showed up. It was an excellent idea to keep them close just in case someone tried to stop him.

Bill knew Gracie came into contact with Sookie before she met with him at his house. He also knew Gracie would be around close to Sookie to make sure she was safe. He smelled her scent at Sookie's farmhouse and it led to Merlotte's, where Sookie was. So he decided to go ahead, follow Sookie and trick Gracie into a trap.

"Good work, Marnie." Bill said.

"Thank you, your majesty. What would you like me to do with this?" Marnie said, gesturing to the vampire.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep you're end of the bargain and make sure no one else gets in the way of everything!" Bill said, picking up Gracie and zooming away at vampire speed.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! And once again I'm sorry for the long wait! Will Gracie be held for long? Will Sookie find what she's looking for? Stay tuned...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my pretties! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Liked that last chapter didn't you? Well here's another! I was planning on posting this around Christmas time, but I decided to go ahead and get it rolling! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this update. I really have no excuse, except ideas for ****_Destiny _****and ****_I Know, You Know _****has been invading my mind.**

**TB characters belong to CH and AB. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 8**

**_Previously:_**

_Bill knew Gracie came into contact with Sookie before she met with him at his house. He also knew Gracie would be around close to Sookie to make sure she was safe. He smelled her scent at Sookie's farmhouse and it led to Merlotte's, where Sookie was. So he decided to go ahead, follow Sookie and trick Gracie into a trap._

_"Good work, Marnie." Bill said._

_"Thank you, your majesty. What would you like me to do with this?" Marnie said, gesturing to the vampire._

_"I'll take care of it. Just keep your end of the bargain and make sure no one else gets in the way of everything!" Bill said, picking up Gracie and zooming away at vampire speed._

* * *

><p>Bill was carrying Gracie over his shoulder smiling smugly. <em>Maybe if she hadn't ran her mouth so much I wouldn't been able to capture her. So much for being psychic<em>, Bill thought. He zoomed back to his house in Bon Temps, where he was going to hold Gracie and hand her over to the Authority. He's captured a very old and powerful vampire; he'll surely get all the power he wants knowing how coveted Gracie Law is. He chuckled to himself. _Things are looking up. Sookie will be mine forever and I'll become one of the most powerful vampires in the United States. As it should be._

Gracie was well aware that something like this would happen. Luckily she had the power to cloak herself, so she played unconscious in Compton's arms and called to her child, Annie. When they had arrived at Bill's house, he went all the way down into the basement and placed Gracie in one of the jail cells. Little did Bill know his plan was about to turn to shit. She smiled to herself. She could feel her child getting close. She sent Annie a message to her mind telepathically, telling her to wait for her signal.

After Bill laid her on the bed, he took a step back and looked at her with hatred and annoyance. He turned and walked out, closed the cell and continued on route to Shreveport to catch up to Sookie. When Gracie was absolutely sure Compton was gone, she gave her child the signal to make her move. Gracie closed her eyes and with her mind she froze all the guards in place, so Annie could make a clean break.

Annie suddenly appeared wearing gloves and pried the cell doors open; breaking it off its hinges. Gracie rose from the bed and grinned at her child. Annie bowed her head.

"Mistress." She said softly.

"Annie. Did you do everything like I asked? Everything is in place?"

"Yes. All we have to do is find a powerful good witch to perform the spell and everything should go as planned."

"Well done, my child. Let's get out of here. We need to get to Sookie before Compton does." Gracie said, spitting out Compton's name. She and Annie sped out the basement into the night on their way to Sookie. Gracie hoped everything would go as planned.

* * *

><p>Sookie pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. She lowered her shields scanning for minds and found only one; she was a witch named Antonia and she was right inside Fangtasia. Sookie sorted through her thoughts and found something weird. She sat in her car and listened inside Antonia's mind. She hit a wall that was protecting her mind or rather…concealing it.<p>

_I must obey Hallow. _Was all she said in her mind. She kept repeating it like she was under a trance. Sookie observed the wall and penetrated it. She successfully broke through; she stiffened and gasped. She saw the whole scene as if she were there herself.

_"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" she heard the lead witch say._

_"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something I want. And I want him gone." Bill said. _

_"What's you're price?" Hallow asked. _

_"One million dollars, each… Half now, and you'll get the other half when you have succeeded." He said. _

_"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King._

_"Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by any means necessary." Bill said with emphasis._

She was broken from her thoughts by a knock on her window. Sookie looked and saw it was Bill. He had a look of concern on his face. But after seeing what she saw, she knew it was fake concern. She was mighty pissed at Bill. She wanted to desperately stake him, bring him back to life and then stake him again. Sookie schooled her facial features pretending to look happy to see Bill.

He opened her door for her and helped her out the car. "Sookie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Bill. What are you doing here?" she plastered her crazy Sookie grin on her face; attempting to hide her anger.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was coming here to find Eric and he's not here. Why are you here?" he narrowed his eyes at her. She knew Bill was lying. He was trying to get rid of Eric so he could have a chance to win her back. _Even if Eric was dead, I wouldn't take him back. Not after all he's done and put me through_, Sookie thought.

"I got tired of waiting for Eric and assumed he'd be here…But Fangtasia's closed apparently. So I guess I'm gonna go on home and hope I'll see him tomorrow." Her shields were still down and she sensed another vampire nearby; though she continued looking at Bill as not to give away what she was feeling.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Bill asked.

"Uh no, I'll be fine Bill. But thanks anyway." Before she could get into her car, she heard something from Bill's mind.

_I have to get my blood in her._ She stiffened, but kept on grinning. She couldn't believe Bill would do this to her. Does he seriously think killing Eric will win her over? No, she'd never forgive him for all this shit he's causing.

"Okay. You have a good evening." He said, running off into the night at vampire speed. Sookie took a deep breath and instantly relaxed. She got into her car and drove off to Bon Temps. She could still feel a void within close proximity and stopped her car on the side of the road.

* * *

><p>Gracie followed Bill all the way to Fangtasia and made it just in time. She kept her distance to make sure Bill didn't see her or sense her. She watched as Bill talked to Sookie. Gracie could Sookie tense and grinned broadly. <em>Something's wrong, <em>Gracie thought.

She saw Bill zoom away and Sookie got into her car and drove off into the direction of Bon Temps. She followed her car and gradually flew closer to it. When the car stopped, Gracie landed on the ground and approached the car. She knocked on the window, making Sookie jump; startling her. Sookie got out the car and faced Gracie.

"So have you found out anything?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. There was a witch named Antonia hiding in Fangtasia."

"Did you read her mind?"

"Yes, it was weird though. There was this wall around her mind concealing it, she kept repeating in her head _'I must obey Hallow' _over and over." Gracie thought about.

"So, Hallow must've put a spell on Antonia to obey her every command without question. So Antonia's in this against her will, which also means she could be of use to us. Did you find the location of their coven inside her mind?"

"No, certain thoughts in her mind were blocked. All I could see was the meeting between Bill and the witches. Is Eric okay?"

"Yes he is. I have his child Pam watching over him, making sure no one finds him there. It's getting late and you need to get home and get some sleep. I'll continue hunting the witches down and brief you on any more info tomorrow first dark." Gracie shot off into the sky in the direction of her safe house. She had to stop there first to get some supplies.

_She was going to capture Antonia._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! And once again I'm sorry for the long wait! Stay tuned...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews. Oh my! I oughta be ashamed of myself! I haven't updated for ages…but, no excuses!I am so sorry for this! I've been busting my ass lately with work and school. But good news:**

**Guess what? I have Chapter 12 of ****_Big Mistakes_**** three-quarters done. Pretty soon I'll update ****_BM_**** and get started writing Chapter 2 of ****_Unfoolish_****. I got a crap-load written, which makes me pretty happy!**

**You know the dealio, I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_Previously:_

_"Yes he is. I have his child Pam watching over him, making sure no one finds him there. It's getting late and you need to get home and get some sleep. I'll continue hunting the witches down and brief you on any more info tomorrow first dark." Gracie shot off into the sky before Sookie could reply. She flew in the direction of her safe house. She had to stop there first to get some supplies._

_She was going to capture Antonia._

**Chapter 9**

Gracie wasn't sure how she was going to kidnap Antonia without her alerting to Hallow. But she did however figure a way to break the block around her mind. All she had to do was call a powerful witch she'd known for a few years. Octavia Fant…she owed her a couple of favors.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Gracie Law."

"Gracie, this is Octavia Fant. Your child recently contacted me about some assistance with breaking a spell?" Annie was a good child. She seemed to know what she wanted before she even asked for it.

"Good evening Miss Fant. And yes that is correct. I am in need of your assistance. Do you know a couple of witches by the names of Hallow and Marnie Stonebrook?" For a moment it was silent; Gracie could hear Octavia's shock in the silence.

"Hallow is a powerful were-witch and very dangerous. There have been rumors of her planning something big. She's been doing and selling V to fuel her power. Marnie is basically her lackey; she follows her around and follows her orders. There was another witch but I can't remember her name."

"Antonia?"

"Yes, that's her. She's known to be a good witch. I don't understand why she would work for Hallow. If she's working with Hallow, surely she must be under some kind of spell where Hallow has complete control of her." Octavia explained.

"Is there a way to break the spell at all?"

"If you can get me Hallow's spell book…I can make it happen." Gracie mulled that over and sighed. One obstacle after another…when was this shit going to end? Even if this will be a tough task…Gracie can most certainly pull it off.

"Consider it done." Gracie replied. "I'll call you once I have it, Ms. Fant." Gracie hung up the phone. She was leaning against her car trying to find a way to retrieve the book. Moments passed when her phone suddenly vibrated in her pants pocket. When she looked at her phone, she saw that it was Pam.

"We have a problem." Pam said in a panicky voice.

"What?" Gracie asked alarmed.

"Eric's gone missing." Gracie blinked her eyes, and looked at her phone incredulously.

"What the hell do you mean missing?! He was in a coma for Christ sake!"

"I mean he's gone; as in 'not here' gone. I heard a noise outside and left for a few minutes to scan the area for any intruders. When there was none, I went back inside only to find he wasn't lying on the couch anymore, but gone. I don't know wha-"

"Pam, go back outside and scan the area again. Look for any familiar or unfamiliar scents, clues as to whatever the hell just happened." Gracie said interrupting Pam.

"I'm on it." She said, hanging up. Gracie put her phone back in her pocket. She puffed her cheeks running her hands through her hair in frustration.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE SPELL WAS ONLY EFFECTIVE TEMPORARILY? You told me I could have him unconscious for an unlimited amount of time! What the fuck, Marnie?" Hallow shouted, pissed off.<p>

"I-I'm sorry mistress. But the spell didn't specify how long it would take effect." Marnie said a meek voice. She couldn't let on to Hallow that she purposely chose that spell. She expected the spell to fail and the viking would go after Hallow. When he was distracted ripping Hallow limb from limb, she would cast another spell, making him completely compliant to Marnie's orders only.

"Fix this mess, or there will be dire consequences!" she screamed, storming off into another room and slamming the door shut. Marnie huffed rolling her eyes. S_tupid bitch._

For quite some time, Marnie was getting sick of serving her bitch of a mistress. She promised her unlimited power; now all she does it take orders from Hallow.

She needed the Viking on her side to take down Hallow; which is why she tried to cut a deal with him, but he was quick to shoot her down and throw her out. Now she had to think of a different game plan.

_The King of Louisiana._ But yet another wrench has been thrown into her plans. Gracie Law; the rouge vampiress that has been hiding out until now. Marnie knew exactly who sent her here and why. And she was going to do everything she can to prevent it from happening.

She was promised unlimited power. And Marnie was going to get it.

* * *

><p>As Sookie pulled in front of her house, she took a deep breath. <em>How could things go completely wrong only after a couple of days? <em>Sookie thought sadly. What bothered her more was that Bill behind all this…all because he wanted more power and he wanted her back.

_Has Bill always been this way? Why was I so blind to this?_

She got out of her car and closed it behind her. Then suddenly something zoomed past her. She looked around startled. She lowered her shields and sensed a void. Sookie quickly walked up to her door desperate to get inside her home before she could get drained by the unknown vampire.

She fumbled with her keys, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. Someone grabbed her around her waist, pushing her to the ground. She kicked and screamed hoping someone could hear her, but her resistance was futile.

Sookie closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of the bite, but it never came. Instead she felt the vampire leaning into her neck and sniffing deeply. She peeked one of her eyes open, seeing a flash of blonde hair. She instantly relaxed recognizing the blonde head.

It was Eric.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Who do you think sent Gracie to Bon Temps? What is Marnie planning? Tell me what you think! And once again I'm sorry for the long wait! Stay tuned...**


End file.
